Rich Kids VS Ducks
by Dimples73
Summary: The Hawks have always been the top pewee hockey team the Ducks were the losers when they become good. Gordon gets his revenge on Rilley taking several of his best players. how will the Ducks feel about the change to their new team full of cake eaters.
1. Chapter 1

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

D1 - AU

I don't own any of the mighty ducks characters.

.I do own Faith Banks , Katie McGill, Jed Holland, Josh Riley, Sarah Riley , Ali Riley, or any other characters that did not appear in the movie.

Hawks

Chris and Katie Mcgill-11

Adam and Faith Banks-11

Josh and Ali Riley-11

Jed Holland-11

Jase Wise-11

Piper Fanger-11

Zeb Larson-11

Ducks

Mary Cook-11

Roger Copper-11

George Quinn-11

Rick Riley-14

Scott Holland-14

Cole Sutherland-14

Sarah Riley-13

Noah Wilson-14

Leland Kabine-14

Luke Banks-15

Ethan Heart-15

Jake Labine-13

Jason Kirby-13

Bandon Holland-Gunner Staul –his name change will be explained in D2.

I don't like Peter so he will be real bratty -I also don't like Charlie so they will be bratty Roger and George are Charlie's best friends so they will be like him. - Brandon Holland will appear in D2- Adam, has a twin sister her name is Faith. McGill also has a twin her name is Katie and she is just like McGill

D1

Chapter 1

Ali POV

"Why are we spying on the D5 dorks?" I asked I was so bored when Katie and Chris picked Josh and I up I didn't expect us to be spying on the worst team in the peewee hockey league. With some of our team mates Adam and Faith Banks, Jed Holland, Jase Wise, Piper Fanger and Zeb Larson.

"Yeah." Josh replied to my question earlier

"Oh man they are pathetic." Zeb replied

I shook my head my question wasn't answered oh well they were real funny to watch.

We laughed as we watched them fall down.

"They ware funny to watch" Katie replied

"Come on, let's do something else" Adam said

"Watch "Hey dorks get a life" Chris called

"Watch and see dorks preform." Faith said

"Hey dorks quit hockey you can't play" Katie called "Find another Hobby" Katie yelled again

"He moves from the pucks still" Jase said laughing at their fat goalie he was the goalie for the Hawks

``the one girl and that other boy seem to be good`` Josh replied

``The girl in the green north stars hoodie stinks`` Zeb said laughing

``Mary Cook she is from Minneapolis`` I replied

They looked at me

"We had to play with her when we were young. She couldn't hold a stick" Josh said pulling down his hat he always wore a hat he had no hair and we looked identical except I had long brown hair.

We laughed as they all fell down. We teased them more and laughed at them

"What dorks" Josh said

We laughed and ran off.

"Very entertaining" Chris replied

"Yeah if you like the Dorks on ice" Jed replied we laughed and walked to Jed's.

We arrived at Jed's to see our brothers on rollerblades playing street hockey.

"Where have you squirts been?" Scott asked

"Dorks on Ice" Adam replied

As the older guys laughed.

"Feeling better?" I asked my brother Rick he had a milk allergy and had a reaction after having milk product.

"Yeah" he replied shooting the puck.

I nodded. Where ever Rick was you would be sure to see Cole Sutherland, Scott Holland, Noah Wilson, Leland Kabine, Luke Banks Ethan Heart, Jake Labine, and Jason Kirby,

Just as you would see me with Jed Holland, Josh, Adam ,Faith ,Zeb Katie, Chris, Piper and Jase.

"So short stuffs where you were?" Scott asked again we hadn't answered or I hadn't told him

"Watching the dorks on ice"

"Have they got a coach?" Cole asked

"No they don't" I replied

"Man what losers how do they even play." Scott replied shaking his head.

The Banks's lived in between me and the McGill's. The Holland's lived across the street from the McGill's and in between the Larson's the Sutherland has lived across from the McGill's we all loved it.

We all played a game of hockey. Then went our separate ways. I had to finish my homework so I went to my room.

I sat at my desk I was getting bored with my math. I picked up a picture of my friends.

And looked at the picture we were all in the Sutherlands pool.

Josh, Kevin, Rick and me, Cole, Bryan, and Payton Sutherland, Scott, Brandon, Jed and Connor Holland, Adam, Alex and Luke Banks, Chris, Katie, and Hayden who was on crutches at the time. McGill. Leland Heart and his cousin Liam, Peter Labine and his step brother Joel Kabine we were all pretending to grab for the ball in the center of the pool.

I laughed quietly I remembered the whole thing. We had all actually slipped and all landed in the pool in a big mess we ended up laughing why we had laughed. We hadn't expected to fall. But it was funny. Well to all of us it was.

I smiled and put it down.

My brother Kevin who was eighteen at the time so were Alex Banks, Garth Sutherland and Connor Holland Kevin was now at the university of Michigan playing for the wolverines Connor went to the university of Maine , Garth was at the university of Michigan state

I pulled out my diary and started to read an entry I wrote

_Well the musketeers did it again. Man the team we played against pathetic. The goalie who just moved here from Philly(Had a Philadelphia Fliers Jersey I heard him say he was a goalie from Philly) stinks he just let us put the pucks in. the other teammates are real bad. Maybe 1 good no 2 good players a black boy and a another white kid. Other than that they stink. They basically wear anything. Their coach didn't even seem to care._

_We play against the Florida bears and the Bangor tigers next._

I turned to another page.

_We won against the bears their center was real good they are number 3 where they come from next the tigers. This girl and I were the same she was better than me. She had speed._

_ The bears will lose against the Hawks so will we they are number 1 .but we are number 2 yes!_

I continued to read

_We played the Tigers man the goalie is awesome she is real good. Josh, Jed and I were only able to get 1 shot each past her we won by 1 point. Wow she was good. And she is like 9 or 10 wow._

I wrote

_Chris had the brilliant idea to spy on the D5 team oh man they are pathetic. They shouldn't even be called a team. Oh boy._

_Rick is okay thank God. He was at the Holland's he had an allergic reaction to milk and Scott's dad knew to give him the shot he has to be careful and read labels or make sure people don't cook with milk. I also have to stop spying on the DORKS! HA not! What losers!_

I shut my journal and started back on my homework.

I finished it just as there was a knock on my door

"Yeah" I replied as my door opened

"You still have this picture?" Rick asked as he came up beside me at my desk.

"It was funny" responded

He nodded and spoke" We have good times"

"I know we still do"

"Dinner is ready" Rick told me

I nodded and followed Rick down stairs. We goofed off a bit we were very close. He was my best friend as well.

We had dinner as a family every night. I loved my life it couldn't get any better than this could it?


	2. Chapter 2

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

Tryouts, Not a Duck, But a hawk

Ali Pov

"I hate trying out for the Hawks every year" I said as I went to the rink with my team mates.

"Yeah every year it is the same. All girls stay behind"Piper replied.

I nodded and spoke." Then he puts us threw drills we have already done"

"You're the same level as us guys. I don't know why Rilley drills the girls. "Chris said

"Well he wants only the best players. So when girls tryout he wants to strongest not the weakest." Faith pointed out.

"I love when Rilley says you made the team." Piper said as she looked around. The rink the 1973 peewee second place ribbon bothered Rilley he always told us if we didn't come in first. We wouldn't make the team the following year. We always won so we never worried.

``True I love hockey and I`m good at it`` Katie replied

"I love Playing the Game." Faith replied

We nodded

"Man I love hockey I couldn't imagine not playing" Adam said

There were always girls who tried out.

"Watch this. "Chris called. "Hey girls - the cooking class is next door!"

The group laughed as the girls squirmed. They actually did look out of place. One had on a pink jersey, pink skates, pink socks… even her laces were pink, as was the tape on her stick. Even her gloves and helmet were pink. I laughed at that, as did the boys, Piper, Katie and Faith we fit with the boys we loved the game and it showed.

"Everyone in a straight line!" Coach Reilly called out as he skated onto the ice. Everyone lined up. "Now, when I read off your name, tell me tell me your position. Got it?" He started calling off people's names. He got to us.

"Banks, Adam."

"Forward, Coach."

"Banks, Faith" Reilly paused for a moment he looked at Faith.

"Can you play, or are you here just to say you tried out?" he asked her

. "I can play. I score on my brother's friends all the time." She told him

He skated to Chris he told Reilly he played right wing. He stopped and looked at Katie he asked her the position she played she told him Right Wing. He skated to Josh

"Riley, Josh" he replied

"Forward Sir" Josh told him looking at me. As Reilly skated towards

"Forward, Coach." I told him with confidence.

Reilly paused for a moment. "Can you play, or are you here just to say you tried out?"

I felt indignant. "I can play. Like Faith said I also score on my brothers." I told him confidently.

Piper was also confident.

The other girls were intimidated by Reilly but I wasn't. He nodded and continued. He soon read out the rest of the list and spoke. "Let's get started." The tryout was challenging us girls had to play our best. We passed a shot and played up there with the boys.

"Okay team, front and center" Reilly called. They skated to the coach and lined up. "When I call your name, line up beside me."

"Banks, McGill, Larson, Wise, Riley, Herrik, King, Brown, Edwards, Oliver, Cooper, Stephens, Allen, Zangler, Rogers, Holland, Bradley, Orson. You made the team."

"Okay all girls stay behind" Reilly called

"Hey your last name is Riley is the coach your dad?" a girl asked me

"No his name is spelt R-e-i-l-l-y mine is spelt R-i-l-e-y "I told her

Reilly drilled us and put us threw drills

He finally told us to line up he dismissed the boys kept Jase in net

"Riley" he barked

I skated forward I looked back to see Rick and Josh waiting for me.

"Yes sir?"

"Let me see what you have"

I nodded and shot on Jason I knew he was getting tired as well he got the other girls to shoot on the net. Faith had a very similar shot to Adam's she was good.

"Okay Wise hit the showers" He barked

Jase skated off he made us skate around the rink several of the girls dropped off. Katie, Faith, Piper and I kept going as did another girl.

"Riley, Foote ,Fanger, Banks, and McGill" Reilly barked

We lined up he tossed us our Jerseys " Welcome to the team girls" he said

We skated off the ice.

The other girls were in the showers I heard one of them say something about trying out for the Huskies

"I'm Ivy Foote"

"Katie McGill my twin is Chris and that's Ali Riley her twin is Josh

We shook hands.

"I'm Piper Fanger"

"Hi"

I showered and changed and went to join my brothers

"You did well Cubby" Rick told me

I nodded

Rick took my bag. We walked to the car. We had our own driver our parents hired for us. Rick couldn't wait until he could drive. He told Josh and I he would shuffle us around. I knew he would he was like that.

"How did tryouts go?" my dad asked as we walked into the door

"Al and I are hawks" Josh told him

"Did Reilly drill the girls?" My mom asked as we all hung up our coats

"Yeah" I said

"Were you, Faith and Katie the only ones to make the team?" my dad asked

"No some other girl named Ivy and Piper did too" I replied

We ate dinner Josh, Rick and I played Nintendo and went to bed around ten we all had school.

The next day Josh and I met up with the Banks twins and McGill twins we walked to Eden Hall Elementary it was a private elementary school.

During a break I pulled out my journal.

_Once again I made the HAWKS! Yay for me Faith, Katie, and Piper we are all Hawks. Glad we don't have to try out again. The only problem is Reilly is a drill Sargent all he wants to do was win. I want to have fun what would it hurt to make hockey fun instead of drills ,drills and more drills sometimes I wonder if I'm even cut out to play on the Hawks winning isn't everything is it?_

_The Hawks as follows:_

_Kyle Allen, Adam and Faith Banks, Chris and Katie McGill, Zebediah (Zeb) Larson, Jase Wise,Jep Herrik,(real name Jepeth)Aaron King, Seth Brown, Tony Edwards, ( we ask him how life on the ER set is he has the same name as the actor Anthony Edwards hahaha)Holden Oliver, Zander Cooper, Jed Holland (real name Jedediah he was named after his grandfather)Easton Stephens(he said his patents were hockey obsessed but he has his name on everyone's equipment )Joey , Zangler, Logan Rogers, Todd Bradley, Xander Orson. Ali(me)and Josh Riley, Ivy Foote ,Piper Fanger. Okay so the best team ever the Hawks Win Win Win!_

I closed my journal and focused on my school work.

Being a Hawk is awesome Rick had been a Hawk and so had Kevin. It was my second year and I loved it. Reilly was a drill sergeant and all he wanted to do was win. I did want to have fun but oh well. We had one every game we played including one against D5 they were horrible we won they stunk we laughed at them they didn't have uniforms.

What dorks?

I skated on the ice with my team we were getting ready for a game against the huskies they had seven girls on the team we had five.

"Who is that talking to Reilly?" Adam asked

I shrugged my shoulders and went back to shooting on Jason.

"Riley Twins, Banks Twins over here" Reilly barked

The three of us skated over. The guy was Bombay the coach of the D5 team now the ducks and according to him we were on the wrong team something about district lines.

The lawyer guy talked to us after Bombay left. Reilly followed him he returned and barked for us to practice.

We didn't have any games for a few days. A few times Katie, Chris, Adam, Zeb and I had seen the ducks in different places and teased them. Ivy was real cool we hung out a lot too.

"What!" I yelled as my dad had told me about the meeting he and Philip had with Reilly , Ducksworth and Bombay. He was fired over not letting us be Hawks.

The worst part was the hawks were treating us like they treated the Ducks. Not fun at all. Stupid district lines.


	3. Chapter 3

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

Joining the ducks

Josh's POV

Adam, Faith, Al and I walked to the rink my dad dropped us off. Rick and the guys were teasing us. It wasn't good going from the best team to the worst. We hadn't spoken much about being Ducks none of us wanted to be. Our brothers were teasing us big time. Rick was the worst. He could be a real tease at times.

We took a deep breath and walked into the change room.

We walked in all conversation stopped.

The four of us shared a look this was not good.

"Oh boy this isn't good" I thought

"Hey. Wasn't sure if you'd show up "Gordon Bombay said walking in

" Yeah, whatever. We just want to play hockey." Adam said for us looking to the ground I pulled my hat down further none of us wanted to we were there so we could play.

"He just wants four good players" Ali whispered to me

"Good. Ducks, you all know Adam Banks and Ali and Josh Riley. "

"On behalf the of Ducks, I'd like to say welcome" a boy said standing

" Cake-eaters."

"Ooh, the Jess-man, dissin' the new guys! The Jess-ster!" another boy said

"Shut up, Averman!" a boy yelled

"It's just a joke." Averman said

" Puttin' on a Ducks jersey doesn't mean you're real Ducks." The boy said as the team followed him

I heard a snicker I turned to see Ali, Adam and Faith stifled laugher as some of them walked out without skates I had to admit it was pretty funny. What Dorks

"There a good team once you get to know them" Bombay told us

"I'll bet" Adam said again for us

"Well suit up see you on the ice" Gordon said leaving

We changed and walked out

I was on the ice with Charlie ,Jesse, Connie and Gee .Jesse and Charlie wouldn't pass to us. jerks

"Pass it" Ali yelled I did at the same time too. Adam was open

"Pass it to Adam or Faith" Bombay yelled

Adam kept telling them he was open

Faith kept calling for the puck

Charlie passed the puck to Connie she passed it to Guy who passed to Adam he scored

. Next round Bombay put me, Averman, Roger, Ali and George on the ice Ali and Al and I dominated we scored most of the goals.

"We made it to the playoffs" Gordon yelled we all hugged and celebrated in the locker room. Or the Ducks did. We ended up leaving.

Ali's POV

We sat at the table doing homework or well I wasn't

Rick kept looking at Josh and I and laughing

"Dad" Josh whined

"Patrick leave your brother and sister alone" Mom told him

I stuck my tongue out at him

"I saw that Ali" dad replied tapping my shoulder lightly

Rick pointed and laughed silently

"Josh set the table" mom told him

"What are you writing cubby that's not home work" Rick said

I showed Rick he started to laugh

"Can I read it out loud?" Rick asked

I nodded and snickered

Rick did too

Dad took the list from Rick and started to read it

"Tammy and Tommy Duncan -Good players glad they are playing they are better at hockey than figure skating" dad stopped

"The Duncan's are playing?"

Josh and I nodded

"Adam And Faith- what more can I say I know their moves no tricks there same with Josh Hello twin esp"

Dad laughed "you two have something on that ice."

He continued

``Mary Cook- I really have no comment except she stinks big time. She can't skate or shoot how she is even playing. She makes them look bad``

Dad laughed

"Peter Mark-short bad boy image, don't like me. Real bad attitude. - Likes to cause problems-make people fight. "

I really don't like him" Tom commented

Dave Karp- Cubby acts tough, really nice. May not be cut out to be a hockey player. Doesn't have much potential

"Lester Averman-Team joker announces play by play, can be annoying. No let me rephrase that is annoying, Very annoying almost geek like."

Connie Monreau - Sweet, Good skater, tough, One of the best skaters on the team.

Guy Germaine -Cute .Doesn't' get the recognition he deserves, - He deserves to get recognized. With Charlie taking away his chance he won't"

"That kid is good" Tom commented and kept reading

"Goldberg: Funny, likes the Philadelphia flyers, better than before.

Jesse Hall-Good skater likes to pick fights. Calls me cake eater. I don't like that

Terry Jesse's brother quiet shy does what Jesse says

Charlie Conway- Spaz not a very good skater Very Hotty. He thinks he is so hot. Mama's boy"

Dad snickered

"Alisha Sarah "mom scolded

We laughed dad continued

"Fulton Reed wow he has an incredible shot with a shot like that he could make the NHL someday" he stopped" Is he that good?"

Josh and I nodded

He continued

"Roger Copper- Jerk , Mean and Nasty. Yucky. -I seriously think he could use a bath his brown hair looks real dirty. He hangs with Peter he is a real creep and Charlie too man just so creepy.

George Quinn not a very good skater - Very bad on his edges. Should really stick to not playing. He can barely stand on his skates. He is a jerk

"Alisha "

The boys laughed harder as I smiled at my mom it was so true

"Mom it is true they are losers" Josh said

Dad smiled and gave me my note book

"Set the table Ali" he told me

I nodded and pushed Rick

"Quack, Quack" Rick said

I looked at him Rick I put the plates on the table and tackled him to the ground.

"Want to quack again big brother?" I asked pining him to the ground. As strong as my brothers were I could take them. I was the only girl out of four boys. I could take my twenty two year old brother Alex twenty year old brother Kevin, Rick and Josh as well.

"Quack again Patrick James Riley" I said as I pinned him

"Okay you win"

"Alisha Joy leave your brother alone"

"Yeah" Rick replied

"He started it he quacked at me."

"Okay both of you sit down." Dad told us

We nodded and sat down I hated being a Duck maybe things would be better soon _Oh man do I so hope things change if not were in for a long haul._

We said Grace and ate.

Later that night after I had my Pjs on and we were all in bed I got up and walked into Rick's room. I climbed into bed with him

"Bad dream about the Quackers?" he joked

"No I want you to stop teasing me and Josh about being on the Ducks it bothers me."

"Okay cub I won't" Rick said hugging me

I nodded and fell asleep satisfied with his answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

Different POV

Meeting friends / accepting the Cake eaters

Ali's POV

Dad drove Josh, Adam and I to the rink Luke was giving Adam and Faith a hard time as well

Bombay hadn't shown so we started talking

Connie and Guy walked up to us with Tammy and Tommy

"Hi"

"Hi" We said in unison we often did that a lot.

"Who is older?" Connie asked

"We aren't Quads" Adam told her

"I know Josh and Ali are twins" Guy replied to Josh and I

"And you and Faith are twins" Connie replied to Adam and Faith

"I'm older by two minutes" Josh told her proudly.

"I'm older than Adam by three minutes." Faith said just as proudly.

We laughed

"You said that so proudly" Connie told them laughing

"He always says it like that" I told them

"Faith always says it so proudly to." Adam told her.

Tammy and Tommy ran up to us and hugged Josh and I

"Sorry we walked out on you" Tommy told us

'We had the last laugh you all had to back and put on your skates" Adam told them

"Yeah that wasn't good."Tommy replied

We all laughed and started to talk

Gordon soon came out with the rest of the team they walked to Lewis's van they glared at us "

"Okay team hop in" Gordon told them

"Where are we going?" Adam asked

Get in it's a surprise" Gordon told them smiling

I got into the back with Josh Tommy and Tammy, Adam, Connie and Guy got into the back seat as well

The rest of the team also got in

"Where are we going?" Connie said to us

"Dunno" I said

We started to talk and goof off

"Lewis drove it to the north stars rink

Josh's POV

We walked in to see the North Stars practicing

Whoa check it out that's the north stars"

"What are we doing here?" Charlie asked Bombay

"It's a playoff present" Gordon said smiling

"This is so cool" Adam said

"Yeah he's cool`` I said smiling

""Yeah hey it's Ted Orion" Adam said

"You know him?" Jesse asked looking at us as George and Peter mumbled something about us being cake eaters.

"Yeah our dads are friends with him they golf together "Adam said

"Hi kiddos, Did your fathers tell you what happened ?" Ted sais talking to the four of us

"Yeah they said the ball hit the tree then the flag post then in to the cup" Adam said

"Man that's was one great shot. You're on the Minnesota Club wall hall of fame" I said

Ted laughed

"So who ended up winning the tournament?"

"Team Riley " I said proudly we always one

"Yeah thanks to the shot you taught us" Adam added in

"Adam, Josh, Faith, Ali behave" Orion told us

"Will do" we said in unison

Ted nodded and left.

"You know Ted Orion?" George asked

"Yeah he is good friends with my dad Philip Banks and Tom Riley" Adam said

"And he and the north stars are at the Minnesota club a lot " I added in

Soon Basil McRae and Mike Modano waked up and spoke to Gordon

They spoke to us and left

"All right, let's have some fun! " Gordon said

We put on our skates and got onto the ice and started to play around

Adam, Ali and I started to skate together

"Do you want to come over later?" Adam asked us

"Okay "we replied

"Luke will probably have Rick, Scott Leland, Cole and Craig over"

"Yeah we could ask, Connie, Tammy, Tommy, Joel, Jason, Piper, Zeb, Jed , and Guy" I said they were the only Hawks that would speak to us.

Adam nodded just as Connie and Guy skated up

We linked arms and all started to skate. Adam asked them over.

They agreed we started to play hockey together as the others slid into the wall Tammy did some figure skating she was trying to teach Al and Connie they were terrible.

"Okay team enough skating the north stars game is going to start. We have to be in the stands" Gordon said

We cheered

And went to the stands and saw the game after the game we went to Adam's after the game.


	5. Chapter 5

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

Final game / take down

Different POV

Adam's POV

We walked in with our sibs and the Duncans

"The Hawks are already on the ice practicing" Josh said pointing

"I don't miss that"

"Scott you played for the Hawks?" Tommy asked

"Yeah for two years. Then I played for the Cardinals. Reilly is a drill sergeant, no fun when you play or the Hawks"

"A Hawk but a cardinal after Reilly almost killed me" Rick

"What happened?" Tammy asked

"He didn't read a label I t had milk and Rick took it and got real sick" Josh told her

We all nodded

"The mighty Geese" Scott joked

"Geese?"Tammy said

"Hey it's better than Ducks" I said

"You guys nervous?" Luke asked

"You bet we are Reilly knows me,Faith, Al and Josh he will try to take us out"

"Keep cool"

Josh's POV

"You two keep level heads Al watch your mouth" Rick said seriously

"Yeah I will try" Ali said dryly

I snickered again Ali watch her mouth uh yeah right.

"No you will and that's an order" Rick told her in his best stern brother tone.

Ali laughed and hugged Rick, and me.

"Short stuff behave or I will kick your butt" Scott told her trying to be stern but that couldn't happen. He was too much of a softie

"Yeah I'm real scared I would be more sacred if it was Cole or Zeb but not you"

Scott smacked Ali jokingly

"Oh look Cole and Zeb now they can kick Ali's butt" Luke said

"Why would they do that?" Piper asked

We laughed

Adam's POV

"Is my dad sitting with the hawks?" I asked I knew the answer I wanted to be sure

"Probably he hasn't gotten use to baby twin Banks being a Duck" Luke joked hugging me. I knew he was making a joke about it. We looked to see my dad sitting with our family hey were on the Duck side

"Adam He is sitting beside my Mom"

"Isn't your dad here?" Jed asked looking for him

"No Kevin had a game so he is there" Josh told him

"Don't worry we will cheer for you say hi to the Duckies" Rick joked

"No say hi to your fellow Geese" Scott joked a final time

We laughed

"Go get em" Cole told us we nodded and watched as they went to the ducks section.

"Josh, Faith,Adam, Ali"

We turned around to see Jason and Zeb

"Whatever happens today we still want to be friends" Zeb said

"We are" Ali said shaking their hands

I nodded and did the same.

We ran into the change room. We changed the Ducks didn't speak much to us. Back to square one. We skated onto the ice. We got in to a straight line and sang the national anthem, the whole time it was a stare out between the Ducks and the Hawks. We went to our benches.

Bombay walked up

"You Ducks ready to play?" he asked

We nodded

The hawks did their little cheer

Bombay waited until the Hawks were done

Ducks, let's fire it up! Come on, let's get fired up!"

We cheered loudly

"Riley's, Banks's don't forget what side you're on"

"There Ducks Jesse they will play like Ducks

"Let's go"

Faith, Ali, Josh, Guy and I skated onto the ice.

Ali POV

"The hawks were going after the four of us it was hard to get into the game.

Jesse POV

The hawks were up 3 points

Bombay kept telling the team it would be okay. The Hawks were really going after Faith Adam, Josh, and Ali I felt bad for them. We had to beat them.

Ali put up a good fight at the face off. But Katie got it and passed back to Chris. Bradley tried to trip Ali up with his stick as he pushed the handle hard against her chest by the time she got away from Preston, Charlie had stolen the puck and was headed back towards the Hawk zone.

He passed the puck to Adam who had Chris on his tale Ali charged down the ice she saw Chris push Adam right into the net she threw off her gloves and helmet and got to his side. just after Zeb. I stood still I couldn't believe what had happened. Josh was there as well he pushed McGill so much for friends oh well.

Ali POV

"What did you do?" Zeb asked

"You jerk what did you do?" I asked Glaring at Chris

"My Job" Chris said like he didn't care

"Zeb, Why are you friends with him?" I yelled pulsing him

"I didn't think he would actually do it"

"He did." Josh snapped pushing him

Zeb nodded"I'm Sorry"

"Is he okay?" Jason asked

Zeb shrugged his shoulders

I got up as they put Adam on the stretcher. I saw Luke and Philip run to the paramedics I nodded at them

Luke nodded back

Adam opened his eyes

"Did it go in?"

I nodded

Jesse answered "Yeah man"

"Jesse, do me a favor." Adam said as the medic shined a light in his eyes. "Kick some Hawk butt."

"All right, Cake-Eater." Jesse said smiling.

"Leshie, Joshy Don't be stupid"

"Yeah sure Addy" I told him smiling. As Faith walked off the ice with her brother. I knew she wouldn't have been able to play.

Connie came up behind me and put her arm around me

Connie POV

Ali took the face off I stood beside her

You're going down Riley" Katie said with a smirk

"Button it McGill "

Katie won the face off checked and pushed her to the ice.

She skated down the ice Katie turned and body checked her.

She was hurting from that hit she got up and went after Katie they started fighting. They were really going at it. Kate pushed Ali onto the ice didn't get back up the paramedics took her off the ice.

Soon after they pushed Josh and he too was taken off the we had to win our best players were out no thanks to the stupid Hawks this was war!


	6. Chapter 6

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

Win and friends

Ali POV

I was at home in the basement watching Holiday inn with my brothers, the Holland's, the Sutherland's the Banks's. We were tight we were together a lot. Our brothers had come home to stay they missed Minnesota and us they were staying at the dorms and playing on the Gophers.

"Ali, Josh, Faith, Adam?" my dad called

I got up I was sitting against Kevin.

"Yeah dad" I said

I heard my dad talking to someone I shrugged it off and put the movie back on and got comfy. Again tossing the remote on the table.

Hi Guys"

I turned to see Connie, Fulton, Guy, Jesse, Tammy, Tommy and Goldberg.

Scott took the remote from the table and put it on pause.

"What brings you here?" Garth asked stretching.

"Josh, Ali, Faith and Adam's medals" Connie said pulling them out and giving us each one.

"Your house is huge" Goldberg said

"Yeah I can't believe Bombay let Charlie make the final shot" Kevin said

"You all left when Ali got hurt" Tammy said

"Josh, Adam and Ali sent me, Alex, Kevin, and Garth back to watch the game. He is a momma's boy and big time coaches pet." Connor said

General POV

"He is a big time coaches pet" Jesse said confused at who the older boys were and why Tammy gave them hugs

"Want to hang out?" Jed asked

Sure." Adam, Josh, Faith and Ali replied in unison.

"Hockey?" Guy asked

Ali POV

"No my mom won't allow us to goof off. Ali and Adam had concussions" Kevin told them.

"What are you watching?" Connie asked

"Holiday inn" we all said in unison we did that a lot too. It didn't faze any of us.

"Oh yeah Connie, Guy, Jesse, Fulton, Goldie meet Kevin, Alex, and Garth. Kevin is Josh, Rick and my brother, Garth is Jed and Scott's brother and Alex is Luke and Adam's" I told them they all shook hands.

The seven of them joined us.

Bombay got excepted into the minors he told the team over pizza , Adam, Faith, Josh and I didn't really see much of the Hawks or Ducks .We were too busy with Guy, Connie ,Fulton , and our click Jesse grew to like us. He started to hang out with us as did Goldberg. We were just happy we had been accepted onto the team.


	7. Chapter 7 D2

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Mighty Ducks they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events.**

**These are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and friends if you see your idea in my story Thanks.**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

D2

1

"Rick Riley give it back" I yelled at him

"Your writing has improved" he said laughing

"Patrick give it back" I yelled

"You have to catch me Alisha" he replied

I ran after Rick. Even when we joked around we used hockey moves

He quickly dodged around my bed out of my door into the hall and ran downstairs I was able to jump on his back he laughed as we went down the steps.

"I just want to read this about the team. I won't read anything else"

"Patrick Thomas James Riley"

"Hey Joshy your up top wit Adam and Faith her BFF's oh yeah Tams and Tommy D! And her other BFF Julie Gaffney and Connie. Hey is wit a word?"

I was wrestling with Rick and Josh trying to make sure my journal didn't rip

Kevin walked in and laughed he had just moved back to Minnesota so he could attend the university of Minnesota he missed us and wanted to be home with us. He had a dorm at MU and came home a lot to give us brotherly advice or to bother us. Either way we loved it

He was making dinner our parents were at the Minnesota club with their friends we weren't allowed to have the Sutherland's, Holland's, Banks's , Duncan's or any of our friends over due to we always had parties. We always ended up in some sort of trouble.

"Did you forget something?" Kevin asked Holding up my hockey bag

"Oh yeah thanks" I said punching Rick's shoulder and smacking him on the back of the head. Causing him to release my journal due to him rubbing his shoulder and head

"Ali go and put your hockey bag where it goes. Rick stop being you"

We laughed I went and put my hockey bag down stairs and put my stuff on the rack to dry out.

I ran back up and took my journal from Rick. I heard Kevin tell rick to be a man. I loved it I could take down my brothers and I was proud of it. They were beat by their sister.

Connie had called told me Bombay was back we went and visited him at the sports shop. He had hurt his knee in the minors we felt bad for him. He was so upset he kept saying he was one step away from the NHL and now his playing career was over in one sweep. It had to be hard for him.

Days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into nearly two months. Bombay's knee healed, and he spent his time sharpening skates while we and the rest of the team visited Josh, Jed and I asked Jan for a job he hired us

We and the rest of the Ducks got into routine with school and part time Jobs.

I don't think they wanted us to join the Ducks again. My dad got a bunch of us into Eden hall. Like Tammy, Tommy, Adam, Faith Josh, Jed, AJ, Piper, Zeb, Zeb, and Jason. I was happier with that arrangement. I wasn't sure how things would pan out with the ducks. Did I really care? Nope I didn't care. I was happy a Duck free life once again.

Adam's POV

Our parents and brothers were at the Riley's

me, Faith, Al, Jed, and Josh were at the park playing on it with our roller blades. No one really played at the park we were having a blast Piper and Zeb were with us. They had just gotten on the Hawks. The coach was Parker James he and his wife just moved into the Hawk's district. And he took over. Actually we had all made the Hawks and were happy with the coach.

.

We decided to blade back to Ali's. Zeb and Piper went home.

We goofed off as we bladed back home. I didn't tell Ali and Josh the Ducks were back Charlie, Mary, Roger and George didn't want them back on the team.

"So are we on the team?" Ali asked

"I don't think so"

"It don't matter if I am Me, Josh and Jed are going to play on the Hawks"

"Yeah same I hate the Ducks. Because of Bombay Chris and Katie won't talk to us" Faith replied

"We lost our best friends. I hate that." I replied

Josh and Ali nodded. We had all been friends since we were in dippers.

We soon got to Ali's Rick, Luke and Scott were playing basketball on roller blades

"Jay, Al mom and dad want you in side" Rick told them

"Jed mom and dad want you in side too" Scott told Jed

"Adam mom and dad want you in side too" Luke said to me.

We nodded and went inside

"Hi Coach Bombay" I said a bit shocked to see him sitting in my foyer


	8. Chapter 8

Ali's POV

"Come have a seat" Caleb Holland said. Everyone called him Cal. I saw Philip beside my dad

"Dad we have our blades on" I said

"You four come have a seat" dad replied

We bladed in. and sat on the couch.

"Dad did we do something wrong?" Jed asked

"Yeah Rick and Scott did it" I said

"No Luke did it" Adam said

My dad Philip and Cal laughed

"No you aren't in trouble. Gordon I will you tell them?" dad said

"Okay I know last year you four told me you didn't want to play anymore. However the Ducks have chosen to represent team USA and I would like you four on the team"

We looked at each other

"Dad what do you think?" Josh asked

"Cal, Phil and I are leaving it up to you"

"I don't want to Quack" Josh said

"Yeah I don't want to be a Duck" I said

"You aren't Ducks your team USA" Cal said

"What do you want?" Jed whispered

"I'll go if you three do" I said

They nodded

"We'll go" We said in unison"

"Okay I will see you tomorrow at practice"

"What are your brothers doing?" Katie Banks asked looking out the window

"Being Dorks" Kevin replied walking into the room he had moved home he was getting bored in the dorms and wanted to be with the family. Plus several scouts were watching him from New York, Detroit and Edmonton.

"What are they doing?" Janet Holland asked

"Playing basketball on rollerblades "Josh said

"What will they come up with next" Mom said shaking her head

"We done?" Jed asked

They nodded and got up

"See you three tomorrow at 10:00" Gordon said getting up

We nodded and went to join our brothers

"Ali"

"Yeah Mom?"

"Did you like Julie Gaffney?"

"Yeah she was nice we met her on vacation in Florida" Josh and I said

"Well she has been chosen for the JR good will games"

"Okay"

"I know how they are try to make her feel welcome"

"Yeah" Josh replied

"Look you guys can come home at any time" Janet said sensing us not wanting to go

We nodded. And went outside to join our brothers.

Dad said he would arrange it so when we came back we could still be Hawks. And go to Eden hall.

Josh's POV

The next day Julie, Al and I went to the rink Kevin picked her up and drove us he stayed since it was twin falls. Garth drove Jed. And sat with Garth and Alex ended up driving Adam we weren't happy to be with them and really didn't want to play with them.

"Josh, Adam Jed, Ali" Jesse called to us

We had on blue jerseys we had refused to wear the Ducks jerseys.

We Joined Jesse while Julie went to change. Ali hugged Tammy and Connie they were real close. They had fit in real well with our click. Tommy, Jesse and Guy had fit in real well too.

Soon Bombay came and stood in front of us a Cubin boy came out and couldn't stop. Great he will fit in well with stinky Roger and Charlie.

We laughed as he fell

A cowboy came out next.

"Howdy ya'all are you ready to play some puck?" he asked

"Hey look its hop along Gretzky." Said Jesse which caused us to laugh again.

Bombay looked at us

We stopped

"Wow, dorky but he's a good skater and puck handler" I said

"Yeah" Adam said as they all watched him

"Did he just say this is easier then ropin hoggs?" Ali asked

"Yeah I think so" I said watching him

"Um that's weird" Adam said

We laughed

Bombay looked at us again

We stopped and looked at another kid he

""Coming up now," Tibbles said, "Is Brett Uptyke from Minneapolis Minnesota.

He's got a real gift when it comes to maneuvering. "

"100 bucks says he's weak on his edges" Jed whispered

"You have a deal" Ali said

We watched as Brett began to navigate the outside of the rink.

""He sometimes has a little trouble staying in control on his edges."

"Oof!" Brett grunted as his skates slipped and he hit the ice.

Adam nudged Ali and Jed" Good work. I will gave you each 50" he told them

"Man another spaz too bad he dint get Piper and Zeb if he did we could be a team with them You guys and that would be team USA" Adam said referring to Jesse, Connie and Guy who were beside us I just nodded

Bombay looked at us.

"Yeah I'll get 100 from my dad" Adam whispered

We smiled

Ali's POV

"Julie Gaffney won the state championship in Maine for three years in a row."

"But we already have a goalie, Goldberg." Gordon said looking over at the net

"Come on Josh shoot"

Josh skated over he was about to shot when Goldberg did the splits I skated towards Goldberg and Josh. Josh helped Goldberg up

"watch this" Tibbles told them

On the other side Julie was blocking every shot Connie threw at her.

Connie skated over to Goldberg, Josh and I

I smiled at her

"She's not that great" Connie told us

I laughed "Your just mad cause she blocked your shots"

"I'm goalie" Goldberg said crossing his arms

"We could always use a backup." Gordon said hopefully

"See back up" I said smiling at both of them

Connie smiled as did Goldberg

Connie skated off by then the team had scattered Josh and I remained with Goldberg

"Yeah no one wants to touch a top spinner" Josh said laughing referring to a boy who skated out and started to spin.

We laughed

Bombay looked back at us

I nodded and spoke" Look a gooney" I whispered to the boys they snickered I was referring to a big kid the size of Fulton he looked like a goon and was listening to music.

Jed's POV

By that time everyone had spread out Ali was standing with Fulton and Josh

"Don't you know that everything's on fire…" the goon began singing. "Come on, Tex, sing it with me!" the cowboy shook his head nervously.

"What about you Duckie boy?" the goon asked Josh

"No thanks" Josh said looking at the goon he was a lot like Cole

The goon skated away

.

Gordon's Pov

I watched as the kid singing started to create havoc.

"All right, that's it!" Goldberg sped away from the goal.

A huge fight between the two of them Ducks vs. new comers. They were yelling and screaming you couldn't even hear what the person next to you was saying.

I blew my whistle. "Everybody FREEZE!" I barked. The sound echoed through the empty arena. The whistle went off and he team turned around to see me angry.

"Now we didn't come here to fight, we came here to play hockey. Were Team USA, we're here to represent our country."

That's right." Tibbles said

I looked at him annoyed I don't think he realized I was getting annoyed

"Now I want you..." I started

"To be all that you can be you got to raise yourself up"

I rolled my eyes as Tibbles kept interrupting me. It was getting annoying

"Alright let's start with a scrimmage…"

Tibbles blew the whistle

"Yeah you heard your coach scrimmage. Hey you don't need me here, besides I have to go meet the team tutor. Tibbles was about to walk off.

"Don." I said putting my hand flat for the whistle Tibbles handed his whistle over to me ha I won that one.

"You'll get it back at the end of the school term."

The team laughed. I was serious.

"Come on Ducks show them what you can do." I said blowing Tibbles whistle

The scrimmage was interesting Jesse got flipped by Dwayne Louis sped into Goldberg Portman checked Averman Adam and Guy into the back of net and laughed

He pushed Ali to the ground she glared at him

This was going to be interesting. Adam, Ali, Jed, Josh, Connie, Fulton and Guy were the best the new goalie Julie was actually quite good. I wondered how this was going to pan out it would be interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

Ali's POV

Adam passed me the puck I sped down the ice I shot on Goldberg

I heard Bombay tell me good shot and smiled as he said commented on Adam, Josh and Guy as well.

I looked up to see Connie shooting on Julie she was getting them in now and again I skated over to her I smiled at her.

"Now take a shot on Julie" Connie told me giving me the puck. I took it and moved around her. I zoomed down the ice she shot on Julie I got it in and took a bow towards Connie as she smiled at me

"Show off" Roger mumbled

"Pig" I mumbled back as Josh and Jed both checked him he fell to the ice I laughed and hugged them.

I took off my helmet I shook my head and pulled my hair tighter into my ponytail and skated to the player's box

Connie, Tammy Tommy, Guy, Adam, Jed and Josh skated over to me.

"I see you four practiced" Bombay said to us

"Yeah we went to Orion and Wilson's Hockey camp. And we went to hockey camp at the Gopher arena. Tommy, Tammy, Connie and Guy came with us" I replied

"Well if they aren't happy to have you on the team I am"

"They already started making fun of me"

"How?" Bombay asked

"Preppy boy" Adam said

"Anything else and we won't even go to LA" Jed snapped

We watched as Fulton went to score on Julie it hi the goal post and into Tibbles

""That's gotta damage a few brain cells" I said

"Ali" Bombay told me as he nudged me

"I'll bet you couldn't make a shot like that again if you tried" Guy told him going into the player's box with Connie

"Yeah that was one good shot" Adam said

Fulton beamed and the boys helped get Tibbles to the bench we gathered around

I stood between Adam and Josh outside of the player's box

Jesse returned with the ice pack and first aid kit Julie put the ice pack on his head

Mr. Tibbles, can you hear me?"

Gordon got some smelling salts and started running it under his nose

Tibbles suddenly jerked awake. "I'll have a cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate shake, please."

Would that be a double or single?" Averman asked

We laughed as Tibbles looked confused

"See Fulton no damage" I told him smiling

He breathed a sigh of relief

"I think he'll be OK." the lady that was with Tibbles stood up and faced Bombay. "Oh, I'm sorry, he didn't get a chance to introduce us," she apologized. "I'm Michele MacKay, the team's tutor."

"I'm Gordon Bombay, their coach."Bombay said shaking Michele's hand

"Who said we need a tutor?" Adam asked.

"I don't need no school!" Portman said defiantly.

Goldberg put his arm around Miss MacKay "Now we're Americas team here shouldn't we be concentrating on hockey may I suggest optional attendance "Goldberg said while trying to sweet talk her.

"Yeah alright that's great" Guy said nodding his head

Other team members agreed I looked at Josh and Jed.

"Well Uh. - "

I looked at Bombay he was smiling

"Call me Goldberg."

"Goldberg that's not a bad idea yes school will be optional."

We erupted in cheers. "However, however," Michele interrupted. "Should you not attend, you will not be eligible to play."

We groaned

Bombay smiled.

"Aw man that's un fair" Connie said pouting a bit

"Well for two whole second we thought about no school" Adam whispered to me

Bombay called an end to practice.

We went to the locker room to change

We walked out of the change room Garth, Kevin and Alex were laughing at us

Josh smacked Kevin

He laughed "let's go Cubs" Kevin said

"Kev will you still take us tomorrow?" Josh asked

"Yeah the things I do for you Runts"

We laughed and walked out

"Julie are you staying with us?" Kevin asked

She nodded

"See you bald one"

We ignored Portman and left the rink

We got home my dad had already put a cot in my room for Julie.

I sat at my desk Adam and Jed came over. Scott and Luke were with Rick somewhere

"They don't like me"

"Connie, Tammy, Tommy, and Guy will and we like you" I told her

"That Charlie is a mama's boy did you hear his mom? Nice try Charlie way to go Charlie nice try Charlie"

We laughed

"We think so too" Josh and I said in unison

We all laughed

"Where you betting on that Brett?" Julie asked

Jed nodded

We laughed

"So is our big rival Canada?"

"I heard Tibbles say Iceland" Josh said

Scott froze and came into my room

"Lesh did I hear josh say Iceland?"

"Brandon!" Jed and Scott said in unison

"I forgot oh no they will be rivals" Adam said

"You have to find a way to see him" Scott told us

We nodded and came up with a plan to see him.

Later that night I wrote in my journal

Peter Mark-short bad boy image, don't like me. Real bad attitude.- Likes to cause problems-make people fight. -Yay he is gone- replaced by a cow boy who is a show off oh boy

Dave Karp- Cubby acts tough, really nice. May not be cut out to be a hockey player. Doesn't have much potential - he was replaced by a Cubin kid who can't stop oh boy what a team why did I agree to play?

"Lester Averman-Team joker announces play by play, can be annoying. No let me rephrase that is annoying, Very Annoying almost geek like. - still is a geek grew up a bit but not much.

Connie Monreau - Sweet ,Good skater , tough , One of the best skaters on the team.- best friend got to talk to her about Julie they will get along so well.

Guy Germaine -Cute .Doesn't' get the recognition he deserves, - He deserves to get recognized. With Charlie taking away his chance he won't- totally got recognition Kevin said he should have been chosen for the penalty shot. -when played hockey with him at hockey camp. He got a penalty shot and scored on Scott he really has improved.

"Goldberg: Funny, likes the Philadelphia flyers, better than before.- still the same have they ever heard of practicing in the off season?

Jesse Hall-Good skater likes to pick fights. Calls me cake eater. I don't like that has changed good friend = back to square 1 with him he isn't talking much to us.

Terry Jesse's brother quiet shy does what Jesse says- replaced with a goon I have no comments about him

Charlie Conway- Spaz not a very good skater Very Hotty. He thinks he is so hot. Mama's boy- still a mommas boy

Roger Copper- Jerk, Mean and Nasty. Yucky. -I seriously think he could use a bath his brown hair looks real dirty. He hangs with Peter he is a real creep and Charlie too man just so creepy.

George Quinn not a very good skater - Very bad on his edges. Should really stick to not playing. He can barely stand on his skates. He is a jerk - he still can't play

Tammy and Tommy Duncan -Good player's glad they are playing they are better at hockey than figure skating- still are awesome

Adam- what more can I say I know his moves no tricks there same with Josh Hello twin esp- still esp hello still twins.

"Fulton Reed wow he has an incredible shot with a shot like that he could make the NHL someday" he stopped"- still the same shot he knocked out Tibbles today

I looked at what I wrote and added

New team mates:

Dwayne Robertson- the cowboy okay moves, Weird, Show off

Louis Mendoza- Good skater needs to stop has speed. Cannot stop how is he playing hockey?

Julie Gaffney- Wow she can really stop the puck. - I already know her we met her on vacation in Florida and became real good friends. She will fit in well with our click.

Ken Wu- uh should stick to figure skating he just spun on the least Tammy don't spin she and Tommy can actually skate.

Dean Portman-Big goon I never once saw him handle the puck he just caused havock.

Brett Uptyke- Very bad skater cant stay on his edges fell to the ice - I got 100 bucks I bet he was weak on his edges hey I got it.

Oh boy we have a bad combo Roger, Charlie, Louis, George and now Brett the Spazteers great 4 spazes on the team.

Dean portman- goon not much to say about him.

You think Tibbles could have chosen Zeb, Piper , AJ, Joel, or Jason or at least good players. The others look good Maybe not the cowboy or Wu, that goony either

I shook my head and closed my journal and went to bed.

General POV

"You guys are so lucky to be going to the JR Goodwill games" Kevin told his sibs and Julie

Alex walked in with Adam and Connor walked in with Jed

"Are you sure theirs practice no one is here" Luke asked

"I guess no one is here" Ali said going to leave

"There is the team is just late it would be easier if you all stayed here" Bombay said in an annoyed tone. Walking over to Miss McKay

Ali, Josh, Jed and Adam went to change.

While their brothers went to sit in the bleachers

They all went onto the ice to see Connie, Ken, Portman, Fulton, Louis, George, Roger, Guy, Dwayne, Charlie, Jesse and Brett"

"Guy where is everyone?" Adam asked once they were on the ice

"Coming they are late" Guy said

"Why didn't Rick bring you?"

"He don't like the ducks" Josh told them

"Bombay is mad that everyone is late" Jesse said skating around them

"Who is that?" Dwayne asked

"My brother Kevin. He plays for the Gophers so does Connor and Alex"

"Connor is my brother. Alex is Adam's" Jed said

"So does Kevin like them?"

"No" Ali replied

"They want to see the spazes perform" Jed said

We snickered

"They should go home"

"Stuff it Spazway" Ali told him

Charlie pushed her she fell to the ice

"Don't ever push my sister you creep"

"Watch it Baldy" Charlie said pushing him

They started to fight

"Stop before Bombay kicks you off the team" Connie said

"Or Kevin beets you up" Guy said seeing the guys holding him.

"It's okay Kev" Josh called

"They scrimmaged for a bit Gordon dismissed them

"Conway you do that again and you will be mincemeat." Kevin called as he hit his fist into his hand

Casey turned to glare at Kevin

Kevin stared back.

Josh and Ali knew they would have to find another ride this wasn't going to go off well they kept asking themselves why did I agree to this


End file.
